Slipping Away
by inZane23
Summary: He is slowly slipping away and no one was able to notice it... yet.
1. Chapter 1

_**Fairy Tail is not mine.**  
_

 _Rambles: I wonder... why are there no stories about a guy being broken? (If there is... maybe I haven't found it yet. Please share if there is. Thank you. Why would I want to read one? Well... I just found it weird every story I read is about a girl being hurt by a guy then getting back with him or his friend or you know what I meant, right?)_

 _Question: If you found a guy losing his cool will you ask, help, or pick him up? Will it be the same or different if it's a girl? (*shrugs*)_

 ** _If it went OOC on Mirajane, I'm sorry. First time. Hehe_**

* * *

 **SLIPPING AWAY  
**

 **CHAPTER 1**

 ** _Some people would rather stay broken and give their pieces to make a person feel whole._ \- _Zane_**

* * *

 **Fairy Tail - AUGUST X791**

Natsu kicked the guild's door shouting, "WE'RE BACK!" with a wide grin plastered on his face. Soon his team followed minus Happy who was with Wendy and Carla, who are currently trapped in their minds with a thinking or blank expression. He walked to where Mirajane is and ordered a drink and took a seat in front of the counter, she soon placed his order in front of him.

"How's your mission, Natsu?" She asked with her cheery tone. She's used to it because it happens every time they got back, used to see him being distant to his team and hanging around the counter.

 _"Why can't we just kick him out?"_

"Natsu." Mirajane called out to the person in front of her. "Natsu... hmp. Guess you have mastered sleeping with your eyes open by now." She said a bit teasingly hoping to get his attention but failed causing her to frown a bit. Natsu had been staring at nothing for more than a half an hour while his hand grip, tightened on his mug that was already half empty. She waved her hand in front of him but he didn't budge, she sighed and grabbed another glass to wipe. It only started after he took a few missions with his team after the Grand Magic Games, showing an empty look and tightened grip, no mask to cover it all.

She could feel it even though no one told her, she can't feel the usual happy and cheerful aura, she can't feel the warmth surrounding him, all she could feel was nothing and the usual warmth turned to its opposite element, cold and it bothered her to see him like that.

 _"He destroys things; we end up receiving half or less than half of our rewards. Like right now, I need to take another mission to pay my rent."_

 _"Well... we could just tell Flame-brain to hold back but..."_

 _"He's an idiot, I don't think he have any self-control..."_

 _"Natsu-san has control."_

 _"Heh."_

Gajeel then walked to where they are and took a seat a stool away from Natsu. Mirajane cocked an eyebrow at him waiting for his order and also hoping or maybe expecting him to wake Natsu out of his trance. "The usual." He said. As Mirajane left to get his order, he sighed and took a glance at the Dragon Slayer and looked behind the two of them. Soon he returned his attention hearing Mirajane's footsetep walking back with his order, his favorite, Mercury.

 _"Look at him, drinking and chatting."_

 _"More like ignoring Mira."_

 _"We can't just kick him out, he helped us a lot."_

 _"Tch. Very useful."_

Gajeel then took a glance at Natsu with one thing in mind, _"Wow, they are using him and they thought he can't even hear them."_.

"Don't tell me you're going to lock yourself in trance too." Mirajane said as she wiped another glass. One person is enough and two that's kind of problematic, right?

"I won't." He answered her shortly, taking a sip on his drink.

"Do you have a clue?" She asked him as she took a worried glance on Natsu, hoping Gajeel had a clue or would tell her so he could help the fire dragon slayer in little ways.

"Yeah and I'm sure his Team knows something too." He said looking at the greyish liquid in his mug.

"Huh?" She tilted her head to the side.

"Let's just say he had been helping everyone in this guild only to receive insults than praise." He said with a shrug. He took a glance behind him knowing that someone walked behind them. Wendy was about to put a hand over his shoulders but she stopped, noticing how colder it got when she got near him. Her hands fell to her side.

 _"He did save us a lot but he shouldn't take that for granted and break everything."_

 _"I'm surprised there are no guild brawls."_

 _"Well Natsu's the only reason for that."_

Wendy shook her head, even though she's twelve she's already aware on what's going around her. She could hear everyone clearly and she felt bad for the pink-haired teen. She hugged Natsu from behind causing him to stiffen and soon relaxes to the hug and earns a little smile from Gajeel and Mirajane.

"Are you okay, Wendy?" Natsu asked, glancing from his peripheral vision.

Gajeel and Mirajane looked at each other and look at Natsu with the same thing in their minds, _"Geez. You're the one with a problem and you're asking others if they are okay."_ Mirajane smiled feeling a slight warm aura coming from Natsu.

"Gihee." Gajeel grinned as he took a sip from his drink.

"I am. Are you?" Wendy asked him.

"What do you mean?" He asked, giving her a confused look.

"Oi. Salamander, something's fishy and I know what it is." Gajeel said, without turning or facing him. Wendy soon let Natsu go and took the stool beside him, sitting between the two to avoid a fight.

The three were surprised to hear Natsu sigh. "Then don't breathe." He answered, ignoring the glare coming from Gajeel, he looked at Wendy and grinned at her. "I am."

"Natsu-san..." Natsu's attention was soon taken away by Mirajane's question.

"Is it because you are here instead of sitting with your team?" Mirajane asked, observing his reaction and wiping another glass. Natsu cringed a bit; after all she did hit the nail right on the head. Instead of answering her, she ignored what she said and took a sip on his drink. "You know you could-" She was about to suggest but he cut her off before she finished her sentence.

"No." He then finished his drink.

 _"Like an animal without a leash...?"_

 _"We could buy a leash."_

His ears twitched and he let the empty mug go and stood up from his stool, the two dragon slayers stared at him preparing if he is going to attack the person who said those words but it didn't happen. He went to the request board and grabs a mission for himself. Mirajane was still confused at what just happened, she was clueless but she could feel it, the two being on-guard and alert. He then walked back and showed the job flyer to her.

She stopped from wiping and put it on the counter. She then grabbed the paper and read it with her eyes.

"But Natsu this is-" _a team mission._

"I need to let it all out anyways." Natsu said with a grin, she approved it anyways. Before he left he took a glance at the two dragon slayers and smiled, "Thanks for trying but it can't be ignored, and I could still hear it." He said and noticed the frown on Wendy's lips, he sighed.

He put his hand on top of Wendy's head and patting her head lightly, making Wendy look up to him. "I'm okay, Wendy. Thanks for asking." He said with a grin. Wendy returned it with a smile, she was proud to herself knowing that she helped him in her own little way.

 _"Why the hell is he petting her? She's not a puppy."_

Natsu's grin slowly disappeared with Wendy's smile yet he hold on to it. "Smile." He started and Mirajane tilted her head to the side, "You'll look better when you smile." He said as he stop and let his hand fall to the side and said, "See ya." He grinned and waved with his other hand as he left running out of the guild. Once again, he wore his mask and left.

 _"Pink leash would suit him."_

 _"Finally! He left. We could get another mission."_

Mirajane looked at the guild's door; " _Does he really think no one noticed?"_ She asked herself looking at the guild's door, she noticed the other two staring at the door too, soon Erza came with a job flyer in her hand, and she smiled and approved it. _"What about Natsu?"_ Erza left with the other members following her and she frowned at the sight.

Why was she so blind? She just noticed it, after a month she JUST noticed it. The same routine happens every time after he took a mission with his team, he hangs out at the counter then sooner or later he'll took a solo mission and a few minutes later his team will took a mission for themselves without him knowing.

She looked at the two dragon slayers that are still facing the guild's door. She knew that they know something.

 _"The brat's gonna slip away without even knowing it."_

She noticed the two dragon slayers' ears perked up, Gajeel growled lowly and glared at the second floor while Wendy turned around to face Mirajane with a frown.

"You heard Natsu, smile." She said smiling at the young dragon slayer, resuming on wiping another glass. Wendy sighed and smiled a little bit, maybe because she was proud of herself or was flattered by what Natsu said. _Look better, huh? Maybe... that's why you smile a lot Natsu-san, to at least feel better and won't make anyone guilty nor worry about you._ She thought.

* * *

 ** _FOR: The Fallen ( Change of Heart )_** _Readers! Yeah. I haven't updated on it because I am not proud nor pleased on what I have written. There's something missing. That's why/ what._


	2. Chapter 2

_Where did you guys get the idea of this being a one-shot? (I'm not mad, I'm merrily curious about where or how... hehe.)_

 _Thanks for your awesome reviews... (I'm embarrassed yet happy. Gosh.)_

* * *

 **SLIPPING AWAY  
**

 **CHAPTER 2**

 _ **Home is when you know the person won't leave you even without a roof on top of you. - Zane**_

* * *

Natsu folded his arms behind his head, a thinking expression etched on his face. He was currently walking through the woods and only silence was accompanying him, even birds wanted to ignore him... or so he thought.

"...su!"

"Natsu!"

Natsu snapped out of his trance and looked around for the voice who was calling him. It was his feline friend, best friend, Happy.

"Oh... Happy." He said, acknowledging his presence. "Why... Did you follow me?" He asked Happy.

"Is that even a question... Natsu?" Happy asked as he landed on Natsu's head. "Aren't we best friends?" He asked.

"Yeah we are, I'm just surprised that... you- you know... choose me." Natsu said pointing to himself.

"Well... I think Carla will understand. Besides... I can't always chase her and forget you, I don't want to end up with nothing at all." Happy said. _I don't have Carla... yet and I wouldn't want to lose-_

Happy's thought stopped when a rain drop fell on top of his nose. The rain drop then slides down to Natsu's forehead. "Hmm?" He hummed, glancing towards the sky. _It's not an ordinary rain... it's caused by magic. Is Juvia okay?_ Natsu thought.

"Hey... Happy, you could get back to the guild. I don't want you sick." Natsu said with concern as he glanced to the cat located on his head.

"Hmm... no." Happy hummed.

Natsu sighed, "You really want to come?" He asked.

"Yup."

"What a stubborn cat." Natsu mumbled.

"Well... I learned from the best." Happy smiled. _Why do you want me to leave... Natsu?_

They continued to walk around the forest until they found a cave, the two checked if there are any inhabitants or anyone inside but found none. "We could rest here." Natsu said looking up, "Besides... it's getting dark." He said. Of course it is dark, Team Natsu returned around 3 in the afternoon. He was just planning to relax or take a rest but what he heard changed his mind.

Drinking beer can't blur out the words he heard but starting a brawl do, but he is in no mood to start nor to join if there would be. There are times he started to hate his advance senses but... he can't, it's what was given to him, and for that he was thankful because along the way he also met or felt the feeling of having a father.

"Natsu?" Happy asked with a worried tone.

"Yes Happy?" Natsu asked.

"Are you okay?" He asked Natsu.

"I am... _hopefully_." Natsu mumbled the last part. "Why'd you ask?"

"Why? I don't know Natsu. I guess I am worried." Happy said.

The two lie on their makeshift bed, they were used to doing this in the past but as time past by the two drifted away from each other slowly. Soon the rain got stronger and the place got colder, even for a cat who had a fur shivered slightly, both from the cold weather and the warmth that _used_ to loom around Natsu.

Natsu being Natsu easily lose his consciousness as he drifted further in his dreams, the once expressionless, serious face turned into a calm one. Even in his sleep he hugged Happy instinctively like a father would to his son, Happy glanced at Natsu and a smile tugged the cat's lips upwards.

 _Finally... you smiled and a real one at that..._ Happy thought seeing the little smile formed on Natsu's lips. Soon Happy also drifted off to sleep, even though they are not sleeping in the same house anymore because Happy tagged along with Wendy and Carla, it can't be help, home is always where someone will accept you even you are distant to the person or doesn't care on who or what you are and accept you with open arms and somehow Natsu accepted Happy the _dragon_ with open arms and closed it tightly... and has no plans on letting him go... depends if Happy would be the one to let go and he too... would let go.

* * *

 **Will update this story whenever... because life. -,- SEE YA LATER GUYS~  
**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Calling** a story retarded... also means you are also calling the author a retard. Talking about a person is good but talking bad about them is literally and figuratively bad. Have you guys heard about authors drop little of themselves in their stories? Like their lives, emotions, or maybe their outlook of life. So... Readers, be careful on the flames, neh? :)_

 _Yes, I heard people talk behind my back, I don't care... but what sucks is if those people are your relative and/ or people who you think of as your family, those people we call friends who are secretly pushing the knife in us, but when we heard it... it hurts like... your heart is being torn apart._

 ** _Bah! Why am I stalling you all?! Read below!_**

* * *

 **SLIPPING AWAY**

 **CHAPTER 3**

 _ **Break a person's wall and face the consequences...**_

"I am." That's how it started, "I am fine." Natsu said, the lie slipped out of his lips effortlessly. After all, he was already getting used to it. "I am fine." He repeated, he glanced at Happy who still did not stop on looking at him with a concerned look. "Happy, I am fine. So... please stop." He said as Happy flew above him. Natsu doesn't like to see that look; he doesn't want to make Happy worry about him.

A small smile tugged his lips, it just doesn't make sense. Why was he smiling, was he going insane? He smiled because there was still someone out there who can see through his lies. He was being selfish, he was gaining and Happy was losing. The small smile soon disappeared. He doesn't want his best friend to lose.

"But Natsu... you don't _look_ fine." Happy murmured, they continued their journey to their job after they woke up and realized that the rain had finally stopped. "We should head back to the guild..."

"Then stop." Natsu said, earning a confused look from Happy, Natsu continued on walking and Happy was left flying on the same place. He doesn't want to gain, he doesn't want Happy to worry too much about him, and he doesn't want to see the cat's expression when he told him the whole truth behind his lie. The problems and issues were not directed to the cat but him and he doesn't want the cat- his best friend to get involved.

"But-" _You look tired._

"Either stop coming with me or stop looking at me." Natsu said, his voice in the middle of begging and ordering, but for the cat, it was an order.

Happy gulps and nods his head, he looked away from Natsu but he did not stop on glancing at Natsu every now and then, he was following him, flying behind him.

Natsu knew he hurt him, but that's for the better, _it_ is for the better. He has to push him away; he doesn't want Happy to lose his entire family because of his own problem, it's just him anyways. It's just him. _It's okay if I'm the one you'll lose Happy, because it's my fault but…-_ He closed his eyes and let his nose and ears guide him through the forest. _I'm sorry buddy for being selfish._ He thought, he wants interaction, a friendly one like what Wendy did. He needed it like most living creatures do.

"Natsu… what's our job about?" Happy asked, he wasn't used to this, he doesn't like to get used to this. He wants his best friend back not the silence, gloomy induced person in front of him.

"Oh, we have to escort the King or something… I think." Natsu said, scratching the back of his neck sheepishly. "Here." He said, letting Happy catch up to him, he then handed the job flyer to Happy. He tries to ease the growing tension between them, after all he can still feel Happy's concerned look on him.

"Natsu… this is a Team-" Happy started and was cut off by Natsu midway his sentence.

"Yeah, I know. I just need to let it out." Natsu said with a smile, it was a sincere one.

"Natsu…" Happy said, concern still lingers in his voice but a smile tugged his lips upward. "Don't enjoy yourself too much, Natsu. After all, we're partners." He said.

"Sure thing, bud!" Natsu shouted.

"Partners Natsu, remember that." Happy started, "So please… don't try and push me away." He said his voice sounded as if he was begging, as he landed on top of Natsu's head.

Natsu sighed, "I- I'll try and…" He was still selfish but, "Same goes to you bud." He grinned, at least this time he could give back. He glanced at Happy who had a contented smile, his worried expression long gone.

"So... what's your problem, Natsu?" Happy asked.

"Don't push your luck too much, Happy." Natsu mumbled.

"Like I said, I learned from the best." He smiled earning a chuckle from Natsu.

 _Sorry for pushing my luck too much Natsu, I just don't want to lose you._ Happy thought.

In Happy's case, he never broke Natsu's wall, he wasn't successful on breaking it. He just decided to use his wings and fly over it, and keep on approaching him even though it'll break their friendship, but it did not. He is glad that it did not, he is glad he tried and pushed through because it only strengthened their friendship more. So is Natsu who let him do it.

 _I'm sorry Happy, be strong and I, too, would be strong when you'll know the reason of my 'problem'._ Natsu thought.

 _ **Break a person's wall and face the consequences...**_

 _ **than face the wall and losing the person behind the wall. - Zane**_

* * *

 _ **Also** , I know we all have 'this certain edge or level' where everything is ENOUGH. We don't want to hear nor see it anymore... WE DON'T want to FEEL it anymore. That's why some people commit suicide._

 _And... there are this certain people who would randomly catch and help you._

* * *

 ** _THEIR FRIENDSHIP IS...*something positive*, DON'T YOU THINK?_**


End file.
